In clinical practice, an enema is a common nursing process for treating constipation. It aims at assisting a patient in discharging excrement and accumulated gas. When the patient is subject to injection of an enema, it is required to insert a tube into the patient's rectum through his or her anus. This method has many drawbacks. Firstly, if a tube is inserted into a patient's rectum, especially when the patient suffers from hemorrhoids, he or she may feel pain in his or her anus. This causes the patient's suffering. Secondly, since the patient may fear injection of an enema into his or her rectum, his anal sphincter shrinks upon inserting a tube, and this is not favorable for insertion of the tube. Thirdly, in each process it is necessary to insert and extract the tube for injecting the enema, and to lubricate the front end of anal canal and surrounding of the patient's anus to relieve the pain, which involves a very extremely cumbersome and inconvenient procedure.
At present, several spray rinsing devices for cleaning human body have been developed. However, most of them are used for rinsing or washing the exterior of the human body, not for rinsing inside of the rectum.
For example, a water spraying device for cleaning a human body is disclosed in a Chinese patent application with publication number of CN1484724A. The spraying device comprises a vortex chamber and a water jetting body arranged in the vortex chamber, wherein the water jetting body includes a water spraying member and a chamber-housed member which is arranged in the vortex chamber and is tiltable. A water flow which flows in the vortex chamber generates a vortical flow around the chamber-housed member. A flow velocity difference generated by the vortical flow around the chamber-housed member involves oscillation of the water jetting body at an inclined position with respect to the vortex chamber. Such a water spraying device can not only clean a wider area of the human body and improve the reliability of water spraying, but also avoids use of a nozzle drive device, which reduces vibration and noise. However, such a water spraying device cannot perform cleaning on the deeper part of the human body like the rectum.
In addition, the patent application published under CN1341186A provides a human body cleaner. The nozzle head of the cleaner has a water swirling chamber which is located immediately below a nozzle opening and communicates with the nozzle opening via a small-diameter connection path. The water swirling chamber is formed as a hollow room having a tapered inner wall. A nozzle flow path for supplying flushing water to the water swirling chamber is eccentrically connected to the water swirling chamber, so that the water flowing through the nozzle flow path into the water swirling chamber swirls along the inner wall of the water swirling chamber and is sprayed from the nozzle opening in a spiral form or in an inverted truncated cone-shaped form. In this cleaner, it is possible to implement such a flushing manner that the two dimensional flushing range is not enlarged with the movement of the nozzle. Likewise, this cleaning means can't rinse inside of rectum and empty it.
Furthermore, CN1997798A discloses a multi-functional bidet, which is constructed in such a manner that an anus-cleansing function, a bidet cleansing function and an enema function are embodied in a single nozzle. The nozzle is projectably inserted into the lower central portion of the bidet body. It comprises an enema spray hole with a discharge hole arranged in it which has a diameter greatly or obviously less than that of the enema spray hole. In order to prevent turbulence of cleansing water after it passes through the discharge hole, a cleansing water guide rib is arranged in enema spray hole. In fact, it can't efficiently rinse the rectum or spray cleansing water into the rectum. However, this structure is difficult to manufacture.
Therefore, it can be seen that, up to now, no efficient method for rinsing inside of the rectum with a water flow have been developed